thanksgiving
by Tollie And Chimmy
Summary: Just a little tollie (Tess and Oliver) thanksgiving one shot :)


**Okay, so the next few chapters of our other story are taking longer than expected so I thought I would write a tollie one shot in the mean time and yes I realize that thanksgiving is different in America but I live in Canada so this story is being posted today lol :) hope y'all enjoy **

* * *

><p>Oliver stepped out of the car and hurried over to the other side opening the door for Tess, she stepped out on to the muddy ground and scanned her surroundings Oliver really wasn't joking when he said he was taking her here, He grabbed her hand and walked her towards a poorly made wooden booth where a man was selling the baskets.<p>

"You know we can just _buy_ the apples, right?"

Tess asked tightening her grip on his hand to gain his attention, he looked over at her admiring her loose red curls and only slightly oversized sweater.

"Yeah, we could but that's not the proper way to do things"

he answered smiling

"proper way?"

Tess questioned matching his smile as he paid one of the men and handed Tess a basket also taking one for himself.

"Well this is our first thanksgiving and I thought we should do it right, you know pick the apples, bake the pie, make the cliché decorations"

Oliver said letting go of Tess' hand and placing his arm around her shoulder

"alright, but don't count on me being very good at this, I've never been 'apple picking'"

Tess laughed enjoying his arm around her and the warmth of his brown leather jacket that she knew was covering a soft green shirt that she wished her head was resting on in his warm apartment and not in the cold backyard of some self owned farm

"Me neither, but how hard could it be"

Oliver widened his smile and held her closer as they walked, Tess sighed and rested her head on Oliver's shoulder, this seemed to make him so happy but she really couldn't see the joy in picking apples or pumpkins when you could just buy them for a lot less trouble. They found their lane and started grabbing apples from the trees, once they were done and couldn't possibly fit anymore apples into the baskets Tess was very bored but Oliver looked as though he was having the time of his life and she hadn't seen him drop his smile since they'd gotten there.

"Can we leave now?"

Tess asked struggling to pick up the now very heavy full basket of apples,

"No way!"

Oliver said looking confused in why she would ever want to leave

"we still have to pick a pumpkin!"

Tess sighed and put the basket down deciding to leave it and get a wagon later then raised her hands in surrender

"alright, alright-"

Tess started as Oliver hurried over to her, grabbing her hand once again,

"-let's get this over with"

she finished, moving quickly forcing him to do the same

"over with?!"

Oliver repeated with a shocked expression

"I'm sorry Oliver but I really don't know how you can get so much enjoyment from this"

"how can you not?"

Oliver looked at her and sighed wishing she could see why this whole thing meant so much to him.

"Okay, but do we really need this many apples, I mean it's not like either of us have family it's just me and you. We don't need anything big"

Tess said and Oliver stop walking causing her to stop as well, he stepped in front of her,

"it's just that, growing up I never got to celebrate thanksgiving with my family and once my parents died I never thought I would ever, but now I have you and to be honest I've never been this happy with anyone and I guess what I'm trying to say is.. you're my family Tess, and I want to do this right"

Tess smiled up at him there had been a lot of things in her life that caused her to never have a real family and the fact that Oliver considered her his, was amazing.

"you're my family too"

Tess smiled brightly looking up into his eyes he smiled back pulling her into a kiss, she placed her arms on his neck and he wrapped his hands around her back pulling her in deepening the kiss, she pulled away and gave him a soft smile

"I love you"

she spoke softly and just above a whisper, and he smiled back.

"I love you too mercy"

she let go of him and quickly ran in the other direction towards the pumpkin patch the whole idea seemed a lot more pleasant to her now, she picked up a large pumpkin holding it up so Oliver could see

"is this one good?"

She yelled. He smiled

"it's perfect."


End file.
